


we made it here chasing the light

by annica13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annica13/pseuds/annica13
Summary: a future we dreamed ofour live and life with youμ's must face their biggest challenge yet. parenthood.





	we made it here chasing the light

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the many u's are parents fics I have read and loved here on AO3.  
> Edit: changed title

"It's SHINY~"

"Huhuhu... a new little demon for my army."

“No! It’s my SHINY~”

“Little demon!”

“SHINY~”

“Little demon!”

Eli and Nozomi share a look as their daughters continued to fight.

Eli bites her lip as she tries to resist the urge to step in and stop the fight. Even though she agrees with Nozomi’s point that their daughters should learn to settle these little fights on their own now, she can’t help but worry.

What if they don't stop fighting and it escalates even further? What if this causes them to never speak to each other again? Since they won't speak to each other, they probably don't want to share rooms too. Mari would try to camp outside and sleep in the branches of the lemon tree in the backyard and Yoshiko would try to bring her shark sleeping bag into the basement and light the place up with candles. They wouldn't want to share schools too. Eli would have to drive one of them to school and Nozomi would drive the other to a different school. The money they’d waste on gas! Eli's thoughts continue to spiral even further as she stares at her own reflection in her cup of hot chocolate.

Nozomi sighs, blows a little into her coffee and takes a sip

“You already have a lot of little demons, Yoshiko! It’s my shiny~” Mari said as she hugged the doll that the two had been fighting for close to her chest.

“It’s Yohane!” Yoshiko cried out and stomped her feet. “But you have a lot of shiny things too, onee-chan!” She tries to grab the doll shielded by her sister’s arms. Yoshiko then tries to pull on her sister’s arms to free the doll but to no avail.

Mari gets up from her knees and runs to go to stand on top of the toy chest to get away from Yoshiko’s grabbing hands and sticks her tongue out at her. Yoshiko huffs and begins to do weird hand movements and announces that she's preparing a spell that would wipe her sister off the face of the planet and send her to hell where she’d be tortured by her army of little demons.

Eli breaks. She quickly stands up and stands between them to stop the squabble between her girls. She first goes to Mari to remind the girl of her older sister responsibilities and to be nicer to her younger sister. Then she goes to Yoshiko to talk about being respectful to her older sister and to be nicer to her older sister as well.

Nozomi smiles at the scene, fully knowing that Eli couldn’t just stand by and watch, and rises to take their dirty plates to the sink. However, she mistakenly fails to take her and Eli’s still mostly full mugs with her as when she was washing the plates she notices Mari sneak off from Eli while Yoshiko receives the brunt of Eli’s lecture.

Mari tosses the doll to the couch and then carefully hops down from the chest. She tiptoes to hide behind the couch that covers her from Nozomi’s view. She quickly emerges from the other side doing a low crawl. At this point, Nozomi is too curious to see what would happen, so she lets Mari do whatever she is doing.

Mari continues to do the low crawl until she reaches the dining table. She watches Mari wait for Yoshiko to give a thumbs up and when she does Mari jumps up and grabs Nozomi’s coffee and runs upstairs to her and Yoshiko’s bedroom. As soon as Mari grabs the cup, Yoshiko also sprints to take Eli’s hot chocolate and Mari holds open the door for her younger sister and then slams and locks it once they’re both inside. The house is silent for a few seconds.

“At least they weren't really fighting,” Nozomi starts as she watches Eli’s reaction.

The blonde had fallen silent once she realized that she had been deceived by her own daughters. She crumples to the floor and puts her face in her hands. Nozomi quickly dries her hands and runs to her wife’s side.

“Elichi? Are you alright?” She rubs circles on Eli’s back.

"I-I'm... so..." Eli manages to get out.

"Don't be mad at them Elichi," Nozomi says softly "they just wanted some chocolate and coffee"

"No," Eli whispers so faintly that Nozomi could've missed it if she wasn't listening. Eli finally lifts her head to reveal tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not mad at them," she wipes the tears away with the sleeves of her sweater. "I'm so proud," Eli smiles. "They worked together for once, Nozomi."

"Well if you're so proud Elichi," Nozomi stands up and dusts herself off "then I'm sure you'd be happy dealing with the aftermath." Nozomi grins and tilts her head to the side. She walks back to the table and grabs the two glasses previously filled with the girl’s lemonade and brings them to sink. She continues to wash the tableware as her wife slowly absorbs her words and realizes the outcome of the two working together.

Eli's face falls as she remembers how the girls are when they have too much sugar. She leaps up the stairs to the girls' door and knocks frantically to let her in. She tries the doorknob but only to realize that one of them locked it. She puts her ear to the door and hears manic giggling from the inside. Eli’s panic intensifies and runs downstairs.

“Nozomi, I’m gonna climb the window!” Eli yells as she’s almost out the backdoor.

“You can’t climb that Elichi, it’ll ruin the paint.” Nozomi calls out.

“We have a ladder, right? Where is it?” Eli stops.

“In the shed.” Nozomi answers.

“Thank you!” Eli bolts to grab the ladder.

Nozomi hears her wife’s grunts as she carries the ladder and smiles. After putting the plates away, she walks to the mantle and plucks the set of extra keys to the house. She walks outside to see her that her wife has placed the ladder in front of the girls' window and was about to climb. She coughs to get her attention and raises the keys to Eli's eye level.


End file.
